We Play Pretend
by BrokenComatose
Summary: Hush, hush, we both can't fight it. Lithuania always knew he'd eventually fall for Poland, but so far, he's kept his feelings in check. Although, the sight of Poland in one of his too big shirts may just be his breaking point. ;LietPol, Yaoi, One-Shot.


_{.we play PRETEND*}_

_{By: BrokenComatose}_

_A/N: Heh. Yeah, another Hetalia story. This one is actually for my OTP this time, though. This is for an exchange for another fic with my RP partner. My first heavily detailed story so please be gentle, and feel free to tell me about anything I could do better. :3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, you would Lithuania in every episode of the anime. And I mean EVERY episode. I also don't own the lyrics to 'Animal' by Neon Trees._

_Pairing: Lithuania/Poland_

_Rating: Very Hard T. Could almost be considered borderline M; if it's rated too low, tell me, and I'll change it. Thanks!_

_Summary: Hush, hush, we both can't fight it. Lithuania always knew he'd eventually fall for Poland, but so far, he's kept his feelings in check. Although, the sight of Poland in one of his too big T-Shirts may just be his breaking point._

_Dedicated to: My RP partner, Aly.

* * *

_

_Dear God, please help me. He's said he's coming over again tonight, and I just don't know how much longer I can take it…_

Lithuania quickly turned the stove top to high before he bent down to grab a kettle from the cabinet beside the stove. It was colder than normal tonight, and he almost _knew _Poland would want hot chocolate. He had decided to go ahead and start heating the water; that way it might be done by the time the blonde man came crashing into his house. He knew tonight would be interesting; his feelings had begun to grow for his blonde friend, ever since Poland had discovered the scars on his back and treated them gently. It was so unlike him, such a sweet gesture, that Lithuania could almost feel himself letting go of what little denial he had left in him. Yes, he was his best friend. Yes, he was a guy. But, yet, Lithuania couldn't bring himself to care.

Just as he lowered the heat down so it was the right temperature, he heard the front door swing open and a bag hit the ground heavily in the living room.

"Liet! What room are you, like, in?"

Lithuania laughed softly and began pouring chocolate into the kettle. "The kitchen, Poland."

He heard footsteps going up the stairs as a voice called down, "Alright! I'm going to like, put my stuff in your room, mk?"

Lithuania didn't bother to answer, instead choosing to search through his cabinets for a few mugs; a pink one for Poland, and a black one for himself. He pulled them down quickly, and set them on the counter as he absentmindedly began running a hand over his back. He wondered briefly if he still had some white chocolate chips lying around. He decided to go look in the pantry down the hall.

He found them on the bottom shelf just as a distressed voice called his name. "Liet! I totally don't have anything warm to wear!"

Lithuania laughed to himself before calling back, "Look in the bottom drawer. Half of your clothes are probably there."

He returned to the kitchen only seconds before Poland, who placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Toris turned around sharply, only to come dangerously close to his friend.

_Oh God. H-he's so close…just a little bit farther and I could…_

"Liet! Are you, like, okay?" Poland was snapping fingers in front of his face, and Lithuania jerked his head back harshly and accidentally banged his head on the cabinet behind him.

"Šūdas..." Lithuania murmured as he rubbed a hand across the back of his head.

Poland giggled. ''Liet. You shouldn't do might, like, seriously injure yourself or something." He brought a hand beside Toris's own and began to rub a soothing circle on the back of the Lithuanian's head. Toris allowed his eyes to close and a small sigh to escape his lips.

"I'll be fine. It'll just hurt for a moment." Lithuania opened his eyes again, and had to resist the urge to either jump back,or push forward.

Poland shrugged. "If you, like, say so Liet."

Toris nodded. "I'm sure." He moved away quickly, turning his attention back to the stove; so quickly, he missed the flash of disappointment that appeared on his friend's face.

"So, Liet. I totally borrowed one of your shirts. You don't, like, mind do you?" Poland moved to sit on top of the kitchen table, deciding to forgo a chair.

Lithuania froze. _O-one of my shirts? Oh, please, God, anything but that. _

Lithuania laughed nervously. "Oh course; I don't mind. Just don't spill anything on it, okay?" _Oh my...why did my voice have to crack in the middle of that?_

Poland began crossing and uncrossing his bare legs in agitation. "You know I would, like, never do that, Liet."

Lithuania looked at Poland over his shoulder and his breath caught in his chest. _His...his...his legs are bare. He's wearing my shirt and his boxers only. I least, I hope it's boxers and not those female underwear he normally wears. _

Toris swallowed thickly and poured the hot chocolate into the pink mug first, blindly reaching back to hand it to his blonde companion. Once he was sure Poland had a hold of it, he reached for his own mug and filled it, dropping a few of the white chocolate chips in as he did. He quickly moved to sit in the chair across from where Poland was perched on the edge of the table, a tad bit wary.

"This is like, totally amazing Liet." Lithuania looked up as Poland smiled at him and took another drink out of his mug, bringing his legs up and crossing them on the table as he did so.

The Lithuanian flushed darkly and glanced back down at his own mug. "Thanks, Feliks."

Poland's cheeks coloured slightly at the use of his human name; Lithuania rarely used it, and when he did, he was normally yelling at him.

"Why don't we, like, move into the living room. It'll be warmer in there." Poland suggested, sliding off the table, which caused his shirt to ride up his legs a little bit more.

Lithuania bit his lip and nodded. "You're probably right."

He stood up and grabbed his mug before following his blonde friend into the living room.

As Poland settled onto the couch, Lithuania took to an armchair beside it, so Feliks couldn't see the looks he snuck at him every few moments.

"What have you been doing lately?" Lithuania leaned back in his chair and wrapped both hands around his mug.

Poland's eyes lit up and he placed his mug beside him on the coffee table. "Okay, so like, you know how that new mall, like, opened up in Warsaw, right? Well, I decided I needed to check it out, 'cause, like, I totally need to know what my people are, like, doing..."

The rest of Poland's sentence was lost to Lithuania, who was happy to just nod at random times and notice the things Poland did when he talked; like the fact he would occasionally flip his hair, and how he used his hands a lot.

"..and they totally didn't have in my size, Liet! I was, like, absolutely furious!"

Lithuania started slightly at the sound of his name, and smiled softly at the Pole. "Did you do anything else?"

Poland picked his mug back up and took a quick drink, then set it back on the table with a smile.

"Like, why so many questions, Liet?" Poland laughed and reclined on the couch, bringing his legs up and over the arm of it, making Lithuania's heart beat a little quicker than normal.

Lithuania stood up, and walked over to Poland. "You have a little something on your face…"

Poland flushed. "What? I do? Where?"

Lithuania laughed at his effort of trying to wipe it off, before leaning down and using his own finger to wipe it off. Poland had leaned up at the same time, making his lips dangerously close to the Lithuanian's; so close that he could feel Feliks's breath mingling with his own.

Lithuania, after a moment, leaned forward and brushed his lips across Poland's, shyly closing his eyes as he did so.

The blonde was shocked; Lithuania was kissing him. _Lithuania _was _kissing _him. He slowly parted his lips, and moaned softly when Lithuania took his invitation.

_Closer,_ thought Poland briefly, _dammit! Pull him closer!_

Poland reached a shaky hand up to Lithuania's collar, and pulled him down on top of himself, groaning softly when Lithuania's hips pressed into his own.

Not one to be outdone, Toris ran his tongue over Poland's bottom lip quickly, eliciting a groan from the nation under him.

"L-Liet..." Poland hissed softly as Toris moved slowly down his neck, nipping and sucking gently as he went.

"F-Feliks…" Lithuania looked up at the blonde slowly. "Are you sure about this?"

Poland pulled his friend's face back to his, and ghosted his lips over the brunette's. "Like, totally and absolutely sure."

Lithuania smiled and claimed the Pole's lips again, softly this time, as he reached for the buttons on the too big navy shirt that used to belong to him.

"You know what made me do this tonight?" Lithuania slowly unbuttoned the first two buttons, kissing the exposed skin softly as he did.

Poland closed his eyes and shivered slightly. "N-no, I, like, don't."

_Four buttons._

"This right here." Lithuania ran a hand down Poland's side, under the almost unbuttoned shirt. "My shirt on your body."

Poland smirked and reached for Lithuania's T-Shirt, smiling when Lithuania pulled back to let him take it off. "Do you mind if I keep it?"

Lithuania smiled, and kissed a trail down Poland's chest, stopping above the waistline of his boxers. "What do you think?"

As Poland rid them of the rest of their clothes, and curious hands brushed flushed and sensitive skin, as their cries were heard by the empty walls, and when they collapsed back into each other's arms, Poland was thinking.

"No. I don't think you mind at all, Liet."

_fin_**  
**

_A/N: Phew. * wipes sweat off forehead * Finally done. I'm sorry if you guys wanted a full lemon, I just couldn't bring myself to write one. Maybe the next LietPol one._

_-xBC _

_Translation: _Šūdas- Shit (Lithuanian)


End file.
